


The Single Blossom

by oninofukuchou (OrderOfRevan)



Category: Historical Japan - Fandom, Shinsengumi - Fandom
Genre: 5/5 Memorial Poetry, Gen, Happy Birthday Hijikata-san, thank you for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/oninofukuchou
Summary: 5/5 is HIjikata Toshizou's birthday in the lunar calendar.I wrote this as a memorial for him and as a reflection of how deeply he has impacted me.This will likely be followed up by a eulogy on the anniversary of his death.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Single Blossom

There is a quiet path where few have tread

Where contemplation and action intersect,

A place that many pass to eulogize the dead

And melodies are sung, woven from respect. 

Beyond this hallowed place where heroes stand erect

Forged in bronze and stone for common men to praise,

Words penned by flesh and ink like a mirror reflect

A man who valued friends throughout his numbered days. 

Images bring color to a life as ink seeps into the page;

He could not know the weight they’d one day hold,

When, from his brush, they bloomed beneath his gaze

And gave breath and life to what might remain untold. 

A statue tells a hero’s tale but does not contain his sum;

Only words can hold the spirit of the tenacious plum. 


End file.
